Give me love
by SunchineSplachy
Summary: -J't'en supplie Luffy… Susurrais-je d'une voix à peine audible dans le répondeur. Oui je t'en supplie. Ne part pas. Ne me laisse pas tomber. Je sais j'ai merdé, comme d'habitude. Mais je t'en supplie ! Ne me tourne pas le dos comme les autres. #Ed Sheeran - Give me love. Rating T pour les quelques insultes.


_Bonsoir ! On se retrouve pour ma toute première songfic. J'espère que ça va vous plaire tout de même, j'ai été prise d'un hélant d'inspiration et je l'ai pondu en trois heures -presque- non-stop ^^ Il faut dire merci à la chanson d'Ed Sheeran - Give me love. Bref, on se retrouve en bas :) Bonne lecture.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>« Give me love like her »<em>**

« -J't'en supplie Luffy… » Susurrais-je d'une voix à peine audible dans le répondeur.

Oui je t'en supplie. Ne part pas. Ne me laisse pas tomber. Je sais j'ai merdé, comme d'habitude. Mais je t'en supplie ! Ne me tourne pas le dos comme les autres.

Je regarde encore une fois mon téléphone : _5 appels émis. _Répond moi bon sang…

Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, et elle s'est cassée ! Elle m'avait prévenue, elle me l'avait dit la garce : « Si tu recommences, j'me casse », et je ne l'ai pas prise au mot. Elle s'est cassée avec un autre, à cause de ma connerie. Je suis qu'un nul je le sais, tu me l'as déjà assez répété. Mais s'il ne plait, ne part pas. Tu es mon seul point d'encrage qui me reste, si tu me laisse je ne sais pas où je vais tomber. Plus bas que terre ça c'est sûr.

**_« 'Cos lately I've been waking up alone_**

**_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt »_**

« -Je vais craquer si tu me laisse… J'me sens déjà assez seul comme ça… »

Je ne sais pas s'il écoutera ses messages. Mais je n'en peux plus, oui j'ai craqué. J'ai pris mon shoot d'héro et j'ai planté l'aiguille dans mon bras. Oui je l'ai fait. Et je le regrette putain… Mais j'en avais besoin.

Depuis sa mort, j'ai pété les plombs. Quelque chose s'est cassée ce jour-là. Quand son sourire s'est effacé de son visage…Kuina aussi me manque bordel. Mais tu étais là, et ton sourire à illuminé ma vie.

J'ai peur. Peur que tu me laisse tombé comme Nami, t'façon elle était jamais là. Et qu'en vrai, je n'en ai rien à foutre d'elle. Je ne veux pas que tu me tournes le dos. Je pleure. Je ne sens même plus mes larmes coulées tellement j'ai l'habitude qu'elles coulent toutes seules. Merde, ma chemise est trempée. Quoique j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Je fais des cauchemars rien qu'en fermant les yeux, je te vois, toi. Partir en me disant que tu me détestes. En me disant que tu veux plus jamais me revoir parce que je ne suis qu'un connard parmi tant d'autres et que je ne mérite pas de vivre. Et que tout ce que je sais faire c'est faire du mal aux autres et briser des promesses. Et qu'en me réveillant je me dis que mon subconscient n'a pas tout à fait tort. J'ai merdé, je ne suis qu'une merde.

Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je lâche un rire nerveux. Je ne contrôle vraiment plus rien. Je sens que ma tête va exploser. La pression dans mon crâne alors que tu ne me réponds pas au téléphone. Peut-être que tu pleures toi aussi. Peut-être que tu pleures en me voyant être tombé si bas. D'avoir gâché une partie de ta vie à t'occuper de quelqu'un qui finalement, n'en valait pas le coup.

Je me sens seul. Tu ne peux pas imaginé à quel point je me sens seul à cet instant. Répond moi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix. Pas celle de ma mère, pas celle de Kuina, pas celle de Nami. La tienne. Juste la tienne, qui me détend à chaque fois que je l'entends.

**_ « Told you I'd let them go_**

**_And that I'll fight my corner »_**

« -Répond moi merde… ! J'm'en fou d'elle au final. J'me rattraperais, je me rattrape toujours tu le sais... » Criais-je, seul dans un coin de ma chambre noir.

Je pète les plombs là. J'ai brisé cette putain de promesse sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Que Nami parte ? Qu'elle aille voir ailleurs j'm'en fou complètement. Ce n'était qu'une excuse pour que tu sois heureux pour moi, pour que tu me regardes. Qu'ils partent tous les deux, j'm'en fou.

Mais s'il te plait Luffy ne me laisse pas. J'ai terriblement besoin de toi là. Encore une promesse en l'air je le sens, je replonge à chaque fois.

Je ne sais que rompre des promesses de toute façon. J'ai merdé, foiré tout ce que tu veux mais je le mérité. Tu as tes limites je sais, tu as essayé de m'aider mais j'ai tout envoyé paitre pour me sentir un peu mieux dans ma tête. Si je ne l'avais pas fait je n'imagine même pas ce que j'aurais fait aux personnes qui auraient été sur mon passage. Durant mes crises, je suis incontrôlable. J'ai même faillit t'en mettre une, une fois. Et je m'en suis terriblement voulu.

C'est grâce à toi que j'ai commencé à remonter la pente, doucement mais sûrement. C'est toi qui m'as emmené dans cette cure de toxico. Peut-être que si tu m'avais laissé dans ma crise cette nuit-là, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je n'ai fait aucun efforts, enfin si au début. Tu étais fier de moi, et cela me rendait heureux de voir ton sourire. Tu m'as fait rencontrer Nami, je la trouvais belle. Mais je préférais ta présence dans mes draps quand je faisais une crise. Tu avais cette manière de ma rassurer. Indescriptible. J'ai merdé putain.

Je suis prêt à tout reprendre à zéro pour toi. Mais je ne pense pas que toi tu en ais encore envie. Tu n'as plus la patience de m'attendre dans le bar du coin, tu n'as plus la patience de rester éveillé auprès de moi toute la nuit pour être sûr que je dorme sans cauchemars, plus la patience de faire des blagues ou de ma rassurer durant mes crises de manque. Je suis désolé d'avoir monopolisé ton temps alors que tu aurais pu faire autre chose de tes journées. Mais non. Tu es resté avec moi pendant ses longs mois de dur labeur. Et j'en suis vraiment désolé, tu aurais peut-être dû me laisser crevé dans cette rue. Au final, c'est peut-être ce que je mérite depuis le début.

Tu n'as pas flanché une seule fois comparé à moi. Je t'admire un truc de fou.

**_« Maybe tonight I'll call ya_**

**_After my blood turns into alcohol »_**

« -Rhaa… J'ai mal au crâne putain… »

Je me prends la tête entre mes mains. Mes larmes coulent à n'en plus s'arrêté. Qu'est-ce que je fou putain. Je n'arrive pas à te joindre. Je devrais peut-être laisser tomber. Mon énième bouteille d'alcool à mes pieds. Je la porte à ma bouche et vide les dernières gouttes. Combien est-ce que j'en ai bu ? Mais si tu m'avais répondu avant je n'aurais pas bu autant.

Pour ça aussi tu as essayé de m'aider. Mais en vain. Maintenant mon crâne va exploser sous la pression de l'alcool. Je le sens se rependre dans mes veines, dans mon sang. Je sens que ça arrive jusqu'à mon cœur. Il se sert. J'ai mal. Terriblement mal.

Mais je ne suis toujours pas hydraté comme je le voudrais. Ma bouche est sèche tout en me brûlant. J'ai mal aux lèvres, elles sont gercées à force de me les mordre pour faire passer la douleur.

J'ai toujours mon matos dans mon armoire. J'ai besoin d'évacué, je sens que la crise vient. Non, pitié, pas maintenant. Pas tant qu'il n'est pas près de moi pour me prendre par les épaules et me faire prendre une douche froide tout habillé s'il le faut. Je n'y arrive pas de moi-même. Je ne suis qu'un incapable sans réelle conviction. Enfin si j'en ai une : être avec toi. Mais Tu vas me rejeter, c'est sûr. Même si je me bats à nouveau pour me sortir de là.

Nami à dut te mettre au courant maintenant. Ne me laisse pas.

**_« No I just wanna hold ya »_**

« -J'te lâcherais pas tu peux en être sur… »

J'ai mal au cœur merde… Ça vient, je ne le sens pas. Mes mains commencent à trembler. J'ai déjà réfléchi au moyen de m'arrêter s'il n'est pas là pour m'aider. C'est radical mais ce sera efficace au moins. Je t'appellerais jusqu'à que tu me répondes et que tu me dises que tout va bien. Je ne te lâcherais pas comme ça, t'es venu me chercher dans cette ruelle.

Mais ma détermination ne tiendra pas longtemps, dans quelques secondes j'aurais ouvert une autre bouteille. Si je dépasse ma ligne de non-retour, même toi tu ne pourras plus m'aider. Je tiens tellement à toi c'est dingue.

Je me raillerais de ce monde pour que tu aies une meilleure vie. Mais en même temps je ne peux pas me résoudre à faire ça, parce que je ne peux pas m'imaginer sans t'avoir près de moi. Sans ton sourire, ton odeur qui imprégnait mes draps quand tu partais, en laissant à nouveau seul.

Je vais perdre pied une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière cette fois.

**_« Give a little time to me, or burn this out_**

**_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around »_**

« -J't'en supplie… » Ma voix est entre coupé de sanglots incessant. « Encore ton putain de répondeur… »

J'ai froid. Je tremble. J'ai des sueurs froides qui me parcours l'échine et me fond frissonner. Recroquevillé dans un coin de chez moi, il fait nuit et seul mon téléphone m'éclair. Laisse-moi du temps, je t'en supplie. Je me surprends même à prier. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Alors que je porte à nouveau le goulot de ma bouteille à mes lèvres je sens la colère me monter à la tête. Le dégout de moi-même, une haine indéchiffrable contre ma personne. J'ai envie de tout détruire autour de moi. Et je n'ai envie au final de te prendre dans mon sillage. Alors c'est peut-être une bonne idée de me fuir. Je n'apporte rien de bon.

Je balance ma bouteille à travers la pièce, et explose contre le mur d'en face. Je le regrette de suite. Je vais être de corvée demain matin, si je tiens d'ici là en tout cas. Mon état se dégrade. Mon état se dégrade. Mon téléphone tombe à mes pieds et je ressers mes jambes contre mon torse.

Non. Non je ne vais pas bien sans toi. Mais si je pars, peut-être me pardonneras-tu… J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas après que je me sois abandonné dans tes bras, pas après que tu aies vu mon côté le plus sombre, pas après tout ça.

Cette foutue partie de cache-cache me les brisent. Un coup tu n'arrêtes pas m'appeler –mais à ce moment j'étais dans le coltard- et après tu ne me réponds plus. Je suis complètement paumé. Mon cerveau ne m'écoute plus. J'ai du mal à respirer. Aide-moi.

**_« 'Cos lately I've been craving more_**

**_And it's been a while but I still feel the same »_**

« -Je…je… » Mon corps va lâcher, je le sens.

Faudrait peut-être que je me le dise maintenant. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, c'est un fait. Je ressens autre chose qui me tiraille le cœur. Ce n'est pas l'effet de l'alcool, c'est autre chose. J'ai déjà ressenti ça, les matins où tu repartais chez toi après ma nuit de crise. Laissant ton odeur dans les narines et mes draps. Ses soirs là, où je me mettais à nu, tu lisais en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était hallucinant comme je me sentais bien avec toi. Ce n'est pas très classe mais… Tu avais remplacé mon héro – parole de toxico ! Je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi. Quand tu n'étais pas là mon cœur et mon ventre me tiraillaient, alors je me shootais. Pour que mes pensées arrêtent de virevolter comme dans un conte de fée. Comme s'il était possible que toi et moi…

Jusqu'à que tu me prennes sur le fait la première fois en train de me piquer. Tu m'avais tellement secoué ce jour, j'm'en rappel… Malgré tes petits bras fins, tu avais de la force. Ta peau était douce et tu sentais toujours bon. Tu as été… Mon sauveur. Mon point d'encrage. Sans toi, je perds pieds.

Je frissonne. Mais pas de froid cette fois. Je repense à tous nos souvenirs avec ce sentiment qui me labourait le cœur à chaque fois. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre. Je mettais ce sentiment de côté en me disant que ce n'était pas une vraie attirance. Jusqu'à maintenant, où tu es en train de filler entre les doigts. Toi aussi tu lâches prise. Tu n'avais pas les mêmes sentiments, mais je sais qu'au fond tu m'appréciais. Ou alors ce n'était qu'un jeu pour passer le temps. Tu t'ennuyais ce soir-là et tu t'es dit « Tiens un mec en pleine crise. J'm'ennuie. Je devrais peut-être l'aider ».

Non, non et non. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Toi, Luffy, tu es la personne qui m'a redonné un tant soit peu la joie de vivre dans mon existence minable. Je ne suis définitivement plus rien sans toi.

Je crois, que je suis prêt à tout pour ton bonheur. Même si tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Je porte le goulot de ma nouvelle bouteille à ma bouche.

**_« Maybe I should let you go_**

**_You know I'll fight my corner »_**

« -T-Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber comme ça… » J'ai mal. Terriblement mal. Mon corps veut se jeter en arrière, mais je me retiens tant bien que mal pour ne pas craquer.

Je devrais peut-être te laisser partir pour ton bien. Oui. Parce que mon bien à moi n'est pas important comparé au tiens. Tu vaux tellement mieux que moi. Je vais renoncer à t'appeler. C'est mieux comme ça après tout. Je lâche prise, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est te montrer les ténèbres en t'embarquant avec moi, mais tu n'as pas flanché contre la tentation. Et tu es remonté à la surface, contrairement à moi.

Tu sais tout de moi, et moi je ne sais rien de toi au final. Mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est mieux comme ça. Si je tiens jusqu'à demain. Si je ne craque pas avant de prendre ses putains de cachets. Je te promets, je te le jure… Que je ne referais plus jamais cette connerie. Plus jamais je ne trahirais tes promesses. Je me battrais pour de vrai cette fois ! Mais j'aurais besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas monter la pente avec une corde ne sachant pas quand elle va céder sous mon poids. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'assurer. Je sais que c'est trop demander si je survie. J't'en supplie me tourne pas le dos comme les autres à cause de mes conneries. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi. Je suis au bord là, je n'en peux presque plus. J'en ai assez. Si je n'entends pas ta voix… Non, Non. Je dois te laisser partir. Pour ton bien. Et pour le bien des autres. Si je ne suis plus là, qui s'en souciera maintenant ? Je ne veux pas te perdre Luffy mais si tu ne veux pas moi, je ne pourrais m'y résoudre…

Rah j'ai mal au crâne à force de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Toutes les parcelles de mon corps me brûlent et se tendent. Mon estomac se tord, ma gorge est en feu. Je vais lâcher prise bientôt. Mon cerveau va lâcher.

**_« And that tonight I'll call ya_**

**_After my blood is drowning in alcohol »_**

« -U-Une dernière fois… » Je compose une dernière fois son numéro. Dernière chance avant que je sombre.

J'ai souvent vécu ma vie sans regret. Sans personne à qui m'attacher. Vivre et faire souffrir les gens qui m'entourent s'en réellement me soucier d'eux. Je n'avais rien à perdre si je faisais une connerie de plus ou de moins.

Mais tu es arrivé. Tu as ramené ton beau visage d'ange et j'ai souri. J'étais tombé sous le charme le soir même. Tu m'avais emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche. Je te repoussais au début. En te disant que je n'en vaux pas la peine –ce qui est toujours le cas- et que je préférais crever sans regrets et que de toute façon personne ne me pleurerait. J'm'en rappelle encore, tu m'avais dit fermer ma gueule et d'avancer avant que je flanche. Tu as été mon rayon de soleil dans mes ténèbres.

J'ai toujours été qu'une coquille vide de toute façon. Mais je n'ai qu'un seul regret : ne pas t'avoir dit ce que je ressentais.

Je ferme les yeux. Cela apaise un peu mon cerveau. Première sonnerie. Je l'aime.

**_« No I just wanna hold ya »_**

« -Luffy je… » Réussis-je à dire entre deux quintes de toux. Je crache du sang. Deuxième sonnerie.

Je l'aime bordel ! Je ne veux pas le perdre. Mais s'il ne répond pas. Je lâche définitivement prise. J'ai ma bouteille et mes cachets tout près. Sans lui je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre de toute façon. A quoi bon me battre si ce n'est pas pour lui ? Luffy me comprend. Il arrive à interpréter mes réactions, mon comportement. Alors que moi-même parfois je fais des choses que je ne comprends pas. Je prie pour qu'il ne m'ait pas encore rejeté. Je prie de toutes mes forces. J'essaie de croire en quelque chose pour une fois. S'il ne m'avait pas collé et suivi à la sortie de l'hôpital en me gueulant qu'il voulait à tout prix m'aider. Je ne me serais jamais ouvert à lui lors de ma première crise. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il décidé de m'aider ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi de me suivre jusqu'aux enfers ? Pourquoi ? Je me pose pleins de question alors que c'est bientôt ma fin de toute façon. Il ne répondra sûrement pas. Je suis vraiment trop con.

**_« And all I want is the taste that your lips allow_**

**_Give me love like never before »_**

« … » Je n'ai même plus la force de parler. Mon corps me fait mal, toujours plus mal. Je me concentre pour le pas que mes yeux se révulsent. J'ai toujours froid.

Je prends la boite de cachets, et j'en sors cinq, dix ? Je ne compte même pas. Je les mets dans ma bouche. Et je porte la bouteille jusqu'à ma bouche. Troisième sonnerie.

« -Allô ? » Le temps s'est complètement arrêté. Son souffle résonne dans le combiné. Je manque de m'étouffer. D'ailleurs je recrache la moitié mais le reste est désormais avalé.

« -Zoro ? » Sa voix. Je décèle de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il se peut que… ?

« -Zoro s'il te plait dis quelque chose ! Nami m'a tous raconté. Reste tranquille j'arrive. » Il raccroche.

Non. Non ce n'est pas possible. Il ne m'en veut pas. J'ai mal. Mon corps, ma tête me font mal. Il est trop tard pour reculer. J'ai avalé ses putains de cachets maintenant alors que j'étais au bord du désespoir. Le temps me parait long. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas répondu ?

Je suis encore plus paumé qu'avant. Je vais crever pour rien au final. Je vais le perdre pour de vrai.

Je sens ma vue se troubler alors que la porte de mon appartement s'ouvre violemment. Ah oui, je lui avais donné les clefs en cas de crise. Comme maintenant.

Sauf que ce n'est plus une simple crise. Je vais crever devant ses yeux, c'est tout ce que je mérite mais pas lui. Ses yeux si doux et innocents ne doivent pas voir la mort.

Je suis toujours recroquevillé sur moi-même et je le sens s'approché de moi en criant mon nom mais il me parait loin, trop loin.

Je le vois regarder la boite de pilules que je viens d'ingéré avec toutes mes bouteilles d'alcools et me regarde avec de la peur, une peur réelle.

« -Lu'… Je suis désolé…

« -Chut ne dis rien, ça va allez » Il sort son portable et appelle l'ambulance.

« -Lu' ! » Gémissais-je. « Je ne voulais pas j'te jure… ! » Mes larmes coulèrent encore et encore à n'en plus s'arrêté.

Il a pris mon visage entre ses mains. Elles sont douces, et il sèche le plus doucement possible mes larmes.

« -Non Zoro, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais dû être là. »

Non. Ce n'était pas de ça faute, loin de là.

« -J'ai mal… ! » Je pleure de douleur.

« -Je sais… » Il s'approche encore un peu plus de moi et me prend dans ses bras contre son torse. Il me berce. J'entends son cœur battre la chamade. Il a peur.

« -Je ne vais pas tenir…

-Si tu vas tenir, j'ai confiance en toi. »

Il a confiance en moi. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un ai confiance en moi. Mes pleures redoubles.

« -Lu'… ?

-Oui Zoro je suis là. » Il me répondait en chuchotant.

« -Je t'aime. »

Il arrête de me bercer. Je l'ai vexé alors que je suis si près de la mort ? Il resta silencieux et recommence à me bercer en me caressant les cheveux.

Je ne comprends pas son silence. Mon corps commence à se tendre, mes muscles me font mal.

**« Give me love »**

J'entends les bruits de sirènes. Ils sont là. Mais il est trop tard.

Je ne fais vraiment que conneries sur conneries, mais celle-là m'a été fatale.

Mon estomac ne supporte plus, je sens qu'il lâche prise. Mais l'effet des pilules traverse mes vaisseaux sanguins, je les sens transporter ma connerie jusqu'à mon cœur. Il arrive. Mon corps se tend. Mes yeux se révulsent. Je ne lutte plus. Mon cœur loupe un battement et mon cerveau devient coton. Luffy m'appelle. Loin, très loin. Il me dit qu'il m'aime. Je souris. Même ses muscles-là me font mal. Je l'aime. Mais il est trop tard. Je ne vraiment qu'un bouffon. J'ai tout gâché, et je gâche toujours. Je suis allez trop loin cette fois, c'est la ligne de non-retour.

Luffy, pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la première fois ? Pourquoi ? Si tu m'avais laissé crever la première fois, tu n'aurais pas autant souffert. Tout ce que je voulais avant c'était mourir sans regrets point. Mais tu es entré dans ma vie, tu la chamboulé complètement. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir faire toutes les choses qui me passent par la tête avec toi. Foutue souvenirs factices qui me hanteront dans ma tombe. Tu seras le seul à me pleurer malheureusement et je mourais avec des putains regrets. Je ne saurais sans doute jamais pourquoi tu m'as sorti de cette ruelle.

Je regarde une dernière fois ton visage crispé par la douleur et la tristesse avant de sombrer une bonne fois pour toute dans les ténèbres. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je veux ton sourire. Bon, tant pis c'est ce que je mérite de toute façon, crever dans la douleur et voir l'image de celui que j'aime effondrer à cause de moi. J'suis qu'un con.

Je ne vois plus. Je n'entends plus. Je me relâche et je lâche prise. Oui. C'est ça. Je me sens presque bien malgré les regrets qui me rongent. Luffy, pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Petits avis pour m'aider à m'amélioré ? J'espère que ça vous avez aimé tout de même... Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt !<em>


End file.
